


Priez

by ErikaKeysie



Series: Sparkles [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asking Questions, Gen, Goddess, Magic, Malhéda, Ritual, Three clues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/pseuds/ErikaKeysie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek est enlevé, Stiles doit appeler la Déesse Malhéda pour obtenir une aide qui lui sera précieuse !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priez

**Priez**

Stiles est assis sur le goudron, dos à sa voiture, il tremble et suffoque. Il se souvient vaguement avoir appelé son père, mais la seule chose qu’il sait avec certitude c’est qu’il a pleuré. Ses joues sont encore humides de larmes, et sa respiration saccadée contient toujours des sanglots. Il ne peut pas… Il ne peut pas être loin de Derek, il ne sait plus comment penser, obnubilé par l’absence de son Familier. Il est perdu. C’est un sentiment très déroutant ; il sait ce qu’il doit faire, ou plutôt ce qu’il devait faire avant… _ça_ , il sait où il est, pourquoi il y est, et pourtant, il est perdu comme si rien n’avait de sens. Et il ne comprend plus.

\- Stiles ! Bon sang, Stiles ! S’écrit le Shérif en sortant de sa voiture, à moitié soulagé de voir son fils sain et sauf, et à moitié inquiet de le trouver dans un état proche de la catatonie.

Le Sorcier ne bouge pas, son regard fixé dans le vide, comme absent. Le quinquagénaire s’accroupit devant lui, tout en lui parlant. N’obtenant aucune réponse à ses questions, le Shérif ne fait pas dans la dentelle et gifle son fils, juste assez fort pour le faire cligner des yeux et le ramener dans leur monde.

\- Stiles, j’ai besoin que tu te concentres, d’accord ? J’ai besoin que tu sois complètement opérationnel. On va les retrouver, tous, mais pour ça, il faut que tu m’aides, tu veux bien ? Fiston, ils ont besoin de toi.

L’adolescent regarde son père en silence avant de hocher lentement la tête, déglutissant difficilement.

\- Viens, j’ai quelque chose à te montrer, lui indique le Shérif en le relevant pour le conduire jusqu’à la voiture de patrouille. Tu n’es pas en état de conduire, on demandera à Scott de ramener la Jeep, laisse les clés sous le capot.

Ooo0ooO

John a conduit Stiles au premier étage de leur maison, au fond du couloir qui mène à sa chambre. A côté de la porte en bois se trouve une pièce que le jeune Sorcier a toujours cru être un placard à balais. Sauf que quand son père prend la parole, il se rend compte de toutes les choses qu’il ne savait pas sur sa propre famille.

\- Quand tu étais petit, tu étais curieux et tu aimais toucher à tout. Ta mère avait l’habitude de cacher ses ingrédients magiques et ses bouquins dangereux.

Le Shérif ouvre la porte qui a été verrouillée depuis trop longtemps. Stiles peut alors voir l’étendue des possessions de sa mère. Les murs sont recouverts d’étagères, elles-mêmes remplies de tout un tas de choses : des fioles, des plantes, des grimoires, des herbes sèches, des pots, des amulettes et même des pattes de lapin et de grenouilles… Et encore, il ne peut pas tout voir de là où il est. Il pensait que son père lui avait déjà donné tous les livres de sa mère. Visiblement, il se trompait.

\- Claudia était d’une intelligence redoutable, mais il y a eu une fois, une seule, où elle n’a pas su quoi faire. Elle avait besoin d’aide, et personne vers qui se tourner pour la trouver ; du moins personne d’assez puissant. Alors, elle a trouvé, ou créé, elle n’a jamais voulu me le dire, une formule combinée à un sort, pour… Eh bien, pour entrer en communication avec Malhéda. Elle l’a écrite dans un grimoire que sa mère lui avait transmis, qui elle-même l’avait reçu de sa mère. Elle a ensuite protégé ce grimoire pour que seul un membre de sa lignée puisse l’ouvrir…

Cette dernière phrase fait réagir le jeune Sorcier qui n’a pas décoché un mot depuis… L’incident.

\- Elle devait être fan de _Charmed_ , commente-t-il, presqu’amusé.

\- De quoi ? Relève le Shérif, confus.

\- _Charmed_. Tu sais, la série, avec les trois sœurs sorcières, les Halliwell, qui ont hérité du Livres Des Ombres, un livre que leur ancêtre a protégé par un sort empêchant les démons ou tout être mal intentionné de l’approcher…

Vu le regard d’incompréhension de son père, il ne doit pas connaître. Stiles laisse tomber un « Peu importe » et s’engage dans la pièce pour y observer ce qu’elle contient.

\- Si je ne t’ai jamais montré l’existence de cet endroit, c’est parce que ta mère m’avait fait promettre d’attendre le bon moment, continue d’expliquer le Shérif. Elle m’a dit que je saurais ce qu’elle voulait dire quand il arriverait. Et il est arrivé, apparemment. Le moment où tu as besoin d’être guidé ; le moment où tu dois faire appel à la Déesse Mère.

Le jeune Sorcier se tourne vers son père, les yeux écarquillés, la peur et l’angoisse brillant au fond de ses prunelles caramel. Il retient sa respiration sous l’appréhension lorsqu’il s’imagine faire ce que son père vient de lui dire. Il se met alors à vivement secouer la tête de gauche à droite refusant d’accepter les propos du Shérif.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, croit-il bon de préciser, comme si son mouvement de tête et son expression ne renseignaient pas assez sur son avis.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux, contre son père, retenant un soupir de lassitude. Il faut que tu commences à te voir de la manière dont nous te voyons. Tu es quelqu’un qui est capable, Stiles, et j’ai la conviction que tu peux faire ce que la plupart ne peuvent que rêver. Malhéda t’a permis d’accéder au rang de _Raer’hade_ sans avoir besoin d’accomplir la cérémonie et le rituel. Ne peux-tu pas croire en toi si la Déesse Mère elle-même le fait ?

Stiles n’a rien à répondre à cela. Il reste persuadé que le sort ne fonctionnera pas et qu’il n’est pas digne d’espérer pouvoir adresser la parole à la Déesse. Il lui semble que seules les Prophétesses sont autorisées à recevoir la parole Divine, et même là, elles n’entendent que les prophéties que leur souffle Fat’Uma, la Déesse du Temps et de la Destinée, pas la voix de la Déesse Mère.

Vous ne vous rendez probablement pas compte de qui est Malhéda. Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Malhéda est la Déesse à l’origine du Monde, c’est Elle qui l’a créé. Elle est l’Essence même du Monde. Les Sorciers La nomment donc Déesse Mère car c’est Elle qui leur a donné la vie, ainsi qu’à chaque créature vivante et chaque plante. Ils se sentent comme des êtres élus, privilégiés par le Divin Sacré, puisqu’Elle les a vus dignes de porter en eux l’Etincelle. Elle leur a insufflé la Magie. Dans l’ancien temps, ils racontaient une légende à propos de la Création des Sorciers. Selon le mythe, la Déesse Mère se penchait au-dessus du berceau de l’enfant et plongeait son regard dans le sien pour sonder son âme et la juger. Elle estimait alors sa capacité à utiliser l’énergie qui l’entoure avant de décider de lui donner ou non l’Etincelle.

Pour le commun des mortels – athées ou agnostiques –, cela se rapporterait plus ou moins à rencontrer sa star favorite dans un endroit privé pour tranquillement taper la discut’. Excepté que là, l’être en question est une créature surpuissante et plus vieille que le monde, capable de tout, au courant de tout, et juge et bourreau. Autant vous dire que Stiles ne se sent pas hyper rassuré quand il se dit qu’il va devoir faire appel à la plus grande des Divinités. Il ne se sent pas de taille ; il va même jusqu’à penser que ce serait arrogant de sa part de se sentir confiant et digne d’un tel rituel. Il n’est que Stiles, un Sorcier débrouillard au cœur d’un événement qui le dépasse. En quoi est-il différent des autres Sorciers ? Qu’est-ce qui lui permet de se distinguer autant ? Pourquoi serait-il celui qui est capable de le faire ? Il n’est pas meilleur que la masse, ni plus digne que qui que ce soit de quoi que ce soit. Il ne comprend pas la foi qu’ont les autres en lui. Il serait prétentieux en disant qu’il est spécial, et il serait menteur en le disant, parce que ce ne serait pas vrai et qu’il n’y croit même pas.

\- Fils, crois-moi, tu peux le faire. Crois-tu que la Déesse Mère soit inaccessible pour ceux qu’Elle a créés ? Ou pour tout autre être qui lui demande de l’aide ? Tout être bon, j’entends. Une personne qui n’a à cœur que le bien d’autrui, tout comme Elle. Tu ne risques rien à le faire, continue le Shérif, posant une main réconfortante sur l’épaule de son unique enfant.

Seul le silence lui répond pendant quelques minutes, avant que Stiles ne dise doucement :

\- Je risque d’échouer.

John regarde l’adolescent – qui a cet air perdu d’un enfant se sentant inutile et ne comprenant pas ce qu’il fait là –, une lueur de compréhension allumant ses prunelles. Il comprend sa progéniture ; quand il a rencontré Claudia, il se pensait indigne d’elle et incapable d’être ce qui serait le mieux pour la Sorcière, lui qui n’était qu’humain. Elle était brillante, magnifique, d’une joie communicative ; elle était d’une telle perfection pour lui… Il avait eu peur de la décevoir, et Stiles ressent la même chose, depuis qu’il sait être Sorcier. Le Shérif aurait dû s’en apercevoir, lui qui a expérimenté ça auparavant, mais il n’a rien vu jusqu’ici. Stiles le cache bien, mais il a toujours peur de les décevoir ; quoi qu’il fasse, il ne se pense pas assez bon pour le faire.

\- Stiles, écoute-moi. Echouer n’est pas un mal ; tu peux tirer une expérience, une leçon, d’un échec. Tu ne le sais probablement pas, mais lorsque j’ai voulu entrer dans l’école de police, en sortant du lycée, j’ai échoué à passer l’examen. Deux fois. Mais j’ai persévéré, parce que j’avais besoin de me prouver à moi-même et au monde entier que je pouvais le faire. Je crois que c’est pour cela que ta mère est tombée amoureuse de moi, malgré mes échecs. J’espère que tu es conscient que personne ne t’en voudra si tu n’y arrives pas du premier coup, ni même du cinquantième. Tant que tu continues d’essayer et que tu ne baisses pas les bras. Tant que tu fais tout ce qui t’es possible.

L’adolescent déglutit difficilement, ému.

\- Mais des vies dépendent de moi, papa. Lydia, Aiden, et maintenant Derek… Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver…

John lui sourit doucement en serrant son épaule.

\- C’est ça la beauté du Coven, Stiles : tu n’es pas obligé d’y arriver seul. Vous pouvez le faire ensemble, et tu le sais. Demande conseil à la Malhéda, et si je peux bien te promettre une chose, c’est qu’importe ce qu’Elle te dira, ou combien cela te semble confus, tu y verras plus clair après ça.

Stiles hoche la tête. Son père a réussi à le convaincre ; il va procéder au rituel. John tend le bras pour écarter des livres, soulève un pan du meuble en bois et en sort un grimoire à l’aspect ancien… Non, en réalité, sa famille ne semble pas assez clichée pour faire un grimoire à la couverture reliée, aux pages jaunies par le temps et craquelées. Le livre est simple, à la couverture en cuir rouge sombre – la couleur du sang –, et lorsque Stiles l’ouvre, il remarque que les pages sont couleur crème, avec des interlignes assez petits et très peu marqués. La marge est à droite, étonnamment, même si elle ne doit pas servir vu l’utilisation qui est faite du cahier. Son aspect général est tellement banal qu’on ne soupçonnerait pas qu’il y a des sorts et des formules dedans. En le feuilletant rapidement, il peut même apercevoir des sortilèges. Les différentes détentrices du livre sont identifiables à la couleur et à la façon d’écrire. Son arrière-grand-mère, celle qui a commencé ce cahier, a une écriture très calligraphiée et soignée, elle écrivait sûrement avec une plume et un encrier ; il imagine sans peine une vieille femme écrivant sur un secrétaire en bois, à la lueur d’une bougie, trempant sa plume d’oie dans un encrier nacré, très fragile et d’une valeur inestimable. Sa grand-mère, pour sa part, écrivait à l’encre noire et au stylo à plume, semble-t-il ; ses traits sont allongés, ses boucles, parfaites, et son écriture, penchée. Sa mère, elle, écrivait au stylo à bille bleu ; son écriture est droite et arrondie, les lettres se conforment un peu plus à celles produites par un ordinateur, et sont légèrement espacées.

Sans un mot, il continue de feuilleter le livre, repérant le rituel qu’il cherche. _Deae Vocatus_. Il sourit devant le nom que sa mère a donné au rite, littéralement « L’appel de la Déesse », en latin. Il se souvient qu’elle a toujours été fascinée par cette langue morte européenne, et qu’elle en aimait la consonance. Heureusement pour lui, le texte n’est pas en latin, cela dit, il n’est pas non plus dans une langue connue. C’est une langue que les Sorciers ont dérivé du latin, en lui donnant des sonorités plus celtiques. En somme, ils ont essayé de combiner la langue des Romains avec celle de leurs « ennemis », les Celtes. Ce qui donne des mots et des phrases compliquées qu’un être humain ou autre créature n’étant pas Sorcier ou n’ayant pas reçu une éducation de Sorcier, n’a aucun moyen de comprendre.

Il est assez rare de trouver des sorts et formules en _Draofica_ – un mélange de « draoidh » en gaélique (sorcier), et « venefica » en latin (magique) –, la langue ancienne que pratiquaient les Sorciers, au Moyen-Âge. Le plus souvent, ils n’en conservent que le nom d’origine, mais le rituel ou le sort associé est traduit dans la langue du Sorcier qui souhaite l’exécuter. Certains Sorciers pensent que de prononcer l’intégralité du rite dans sa langue d’origine, en _Draofica_ , le rend plus puissant, plus efficace. Sa mère devait en faire partie puisqu’elle a rédigé le _Deae Vocatus_ entièrement en _Draofica_. Il lit attentivement les annotations faites à côté – en français cette fois-ci –, donnant le matériel dont il doit se servir pour ce rituel.

C’est ainsi qu’il se retrouve dans sa cave, à genoux sur le sol, assis sur ses talons, au centre du symbole de Malhéda qu’il a dessiné à la craie violette. Son symbole évoque un cercle (représentation de la perfection et de la continuité) d’où sort une Etincelle à six éclats. Stiles est au centre du cercle et de l’Etincelle, dont les extrémités à l’intérieur sont ponctuées par des bougies d’un violet lavande brûlant doucement. Il inspire profondément pour calmer son angoisse. Après cela, il se redresse sur ses pieds, attrape le petit bouquet de sauge blanche en bâton et la brûle légèrement pour la faire se consumer. La fumée épaisse et blanche s’élève presque aussitôt et il s’y baigne pour purifier son corps avant d’en prendre de grandes goulées pour purifier son âme. Une fois cela fait, il éteint le bâton en le frottant sur le sol puis le pose et se réinstalle dans sa position initiale. Il doit maintenant prononcer le sort lié à la formule. Il inspire, ferme les yeux, et récite d’une voix solennelle :

\- «  _Rogo, Ban-Dia, audire mo gai'rm. Tantum mea guth rach'ad tu, tantum mea airc sibh tac'tan et tagh con'dono una corona. A-gad scientia erit còrd'lutaris et ur admanitus duc'et mo animas perditur._ _Rogo, Ban-Dia, audi mo gai’rm_  » (Je Te prie, Déesse, d'entendre mon appel. Que ma voix aille jusqu'à Toi, que ma détresse Te touche et Te décide à m'accorder une audience. Ta sagesse me sera profitable et Tes conseils guideront mon âme égarée. Je t'en prie, Déesse, entend mon appel.)

Puis il attend. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il attend exactement, mais il attend. Probablement espérait-il un coup de tonnerre, un éclair, un bruit fort et soudain, des flashs de lumière, de la fumée, ou tout autre éléments accompagnant généralement l’arrivée d’un personnage mythique et surpuissant. Mais le silence l’entoure toujours et n’est troublé que par le bruit de sa propre respiration. Il se dit que ça n’a pas marché, et qu’il a échoué ; il n’a rien de spécial.

\- Tu peux toujours attendre, si tu penses que je m’embarrasse de telles dispositions pour venir à la rencontre d’un de mes enfants, _Careannan*_.

(*mon chéri en Draofica)

Stiles sursaute violemment en ouvrant précipitamment les yeux. Son regard caramel se pose instantanément sur la vieille femme qui lui fait face, assise en tailleur sur le sol. Sa peau est basanée et ses traits lui rappellent les anciennes tribus Indiennes qui étaient sur le sol américain avant l’arrivée des colons. Ses cheveux sont gris, très longs, et nattés, reposant sur ses épaules. Les vêtements qui couvrent son corps aux formes très rondes semblent traditionnels : une longue tunique en peau de daim avec par-dessus, un manteau fait de plumes d’oiseaux. Sa tête est cintrée par un bandeau en cuir perlés de ce qui ressemble à des pierres précieuses : un diamant au centre, encadré par un rubis à droite et un saphir à gauche, une émeraude à sa suite et de l’ambre de l’autre côté. Elle lui inspire immédiatement respect, déférence et confiance au-delà du possible. Elle donne l’impression d’être une mère douce, charitable et aimante. Une bouffée d’amour l’enveloppe et son angoisse disparait comme si elle n’avait jamais existé. Il est serein et en paix face à Malhéda, La Déesse Créatrice du Monde, Mère de toute Créature.

Il a vu beaucoup de représentations de la Déesse, mais jamais il n’a vu une image d’Elle ainsi. Même son visage ridé par les millénaires qui respire la sagesse n’est jamais apparu dans son livre.

\- J’apparais toujours selon l’image qu’a le Sorcier de moi, _Careannan_ , répond la Déesse avec un sourire chaleureux.

Stiles cligne des yeux, la bouche ouverte. Comment a-t-elle fait pour répondre à sa question ? Il n’a fait que la penser ! Peut-elle lire dans les pensées ? Oh mon dieu, si elle peut, le Sorcier est dans une sacrée panade ; il pense environ toutes les 10 secondes à quelque chose de sexuel ! Imaginez un peu de quoi il va avoir l’air devant la Grande Déesse ?! Et on ne parle même pas de la crédibilité qui va s’évaporer comme l’eau dans un volcan !

\- Non, _Careannan_ , je ne lis pas tes pensées, mais tu les projettes avec une telle force que je ne peux pas faire autrement que de les entendre. C’est pourquoi j’ai jugé utile de répondre à ton appel et de venir moi-même. J’ai entendu l’ampleur de ta terreur face à ton avenir.

Le Sorcier referme sa bouche et baisse la tête. Il doit avoir l’air tellement pathétique ; un enfant incapable de s’en sortir seul.

\- Il n’y a rien de mal à demander de l’aide, Méadsriçk, continue calmement Malhéda.

\- Vous connaissez mon vrai prénom ? S’étonne immédiatement l’adolescent, avant que la phrase ne percute ses neurones et qu’il poursuive. Je sais qu’il n’y a rien de mal, mais si je ne peux pas me débrouiller seul, comment je vais faire plus tard ? Vous n’allez pas passer les soixante prochaines années – si je vis aussi longtemps – à me venir en aide…

Le visage basané, marqué par le temps, de Malhéda s’illumine d’amusement.

\- Bien sûr que non, _Careannan_ , je ne vais pas toujours venir en personne. Mais je ne suis jamais loin de mes enfants en détresse, pour les guider du mieux que je peux. Quelle mère serais-je si je vous abandonnais sur Terre sans aucun indice pour y vivre en paix ? Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, je connais ton vrai prénom, il est écrit sur ton aura. Et le cacher aux autres est une embûche à ta paix intérieure.

Stiles grimace et se frotte la nuque.

\- Je ne le cache pas vraiment, c’est juste que personne ne parviendrait à le prononcer de toute façon…, explique-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Si tu ne donnes pas aux autres la chance d’apprendre à le faire, comment peux-tu espérer qu’ils y arrivent ? Questionne justement la Déesse, un air de compréhension tirant ses traits.

Le Sorcier ne répond rien, plongé dans ses réflexions. L’interrogation le fait réfléchir et questionner sa vie entière. Oui, rien que ça. Combien de fois n’a-t-il pas tenté d’expliquer les choses aux autres afin de se faire comprendre ? Combien de fois a-t-il juste présumé qu’il n’était pas nécessaire d’essayer, et qu’il devait juste faire avec ? Lorsque Jackson et lui ont eu leur premier différent, par exemple. Une broutille ; il aimait Lydia de toute son âme et n’aurait jamais tenté de l’arracher à Jackson alors qu’elle était vraiment heureuse et amoureuse de lui, mais le Sorcier blond avait compris ses intentions de travers et Stiles n’avait pas cherché à le démentir, préférant être sarcastique plutôt que d’avouer devant l’être qui venait de l’insulter qu’il savait parfaitement n’avoir aucune chance. Il avait laissé les choses s’envenimer, parce qu’il n’avait pas voulu laisser une chance à Jackson de comprendre ce qui le motivait. Et depuis, lui et le blond se livrent une guerre débile qui ne fait que gaspiller leur énergie et rendre leurs rapports de plus en plus exécrables au point de menacer sévèrement la stabilité du Cercle et l’entente du Coven. Parce qu’il n’a rien expliqué ce jour-là, aujourd’hui il se retrouve avec trois de ses amis – dont l’un est son Familier, la moitié de son âme – retenus prisonniers par il ne sait qui, son Maître, Mentor et ami, mort d’une façon des plus barbares et un Cercle qui ne tient plus la route et menace de les tuer dans un Coven divisé. _Putain de bordel de merde, j’ai sacrément merdé_  ! Pense-t-il, ahuri et mortifié.

\- Pardon, s’excuse-t-il devant la Déesse.

Il sait qu’elle a entendu sa vulgarité et ça l’embarrasse.

\- Chaque décision a des conséquences, Méadsriçk, mais une fois prises, il ne sert à rien de revenir dessus plus tard, lui assure-t-elle ne faisant pas cas de ses propos intérieurs ni de son excuse. Tes décisions t’ont menées jusqu’ici, les regretter ne t’aiderait pas à changer les choses. Elles ont fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd’hui, sers-t-en pour trouver une solution à ton problème.

\- Mais tout est ma faute, souffle-t-il, réalisant pleinement l’ampleur de ce qu’il a fait – ou plutôt, ce qu’il n’a pas fait.

\- Pas entièrement, tu n’étais pas seul, et tu avais tes circonstances. Là n’est pas la question, cependant. Tu m’as demandé de l’aide, et je vais te la donner. Ecoute-moi bien, je vais t’énoncer trois indices qui te mettront sur la voie, je ne peux pas faire plus.

Stiles hoche la tête et écoute religieusement la Déesse. Il comprend qu’elle ne peut pas lui donner la solution toute faite – même s’il aurait apprécié – et que c’est à lui de trouver comment sauver ses amis.

\- Premièrement, il y a un adage très connu qui dit « Ne te fie pas aux apparences ». Suis attentivement ce conseil ; les situations ou les personnes peuvent ne pas être ce qu’elles semblent au premier abord, ne prends rien pour acquis, même si tu en es témoin.

Le Sorcier fronce les sourcils, enregistrant attentivement l’information. Il aurait pu se douter de celle-ci, mais quelque chose lui dit que si la Déesse juge utile de le lui dire, c’est que récemment, quelque chose a pu se produire devant lui et que ce n’est pas ce qu’il paraît en premier. Même si pour l’instant, il n’a pas idée de quoi.

\- Deuxièmement, les pouvoirs des Sorciers viennent directement de leurs parents. Qui eux-mêmes en ont acquis de leurs parents.

L’adolescent se sent obligé d’intervenir, ne comprenant vraiment pas où Malhéda veut en venir.

\- Mais, ça devrait rendre les Sorciers beaucoup plus puissants au fil des générations, et vu que l’Essence est aussi vieille que le monde, à cette époque, nous devrions être d’une puissance phénoménale ! S’exclame-t-il, étonné.

\- Les pouvoirs ne s’accumulent pas, _Careannan_. Ils se transmettent. Lorsque j’ai donné l’Etincelle aux premiers Sorciers, j’ai choisi ceux qui pourraient en faire le meilleur usage, qui pourraient utiliser l’Essence qui les entouraient. Mais au fur et à mesure, l’Evolution à fait ce travail à ma place en en faisant un gène, dominant ou récessif. Par exemple, la lignée de ta mère a un gène dominant, celle de ton père, récessif. Tu ne t’es jamais demandé pourquoi ton père était si à l’aise avec cette partie du monde que d’autres ne connaissent pas ? Pourquoi il a choisi si férocement de devenir policier ?

Stiles cligne des yeux, réfléchissant intensément. Pour lui, son père est juste un homme d’un courage à toute épreuve et d’une ténacité inébranlable. Il ne se serait jamais douté que le Shérif qui lui sert de père puisse avoir une Etincelle étouffée…

\- Les personnes ayant ce gène récessif sont immanquablement attirées par les métiers de la protection et du soin, et restent souvent, consciemment ou non, près d’un Coven, où d’un Sorcier.

\- Mais ça veut dire que Melissa, la mère de Scott, possède aussi ce gène ?! S’écrie-t-il, comprenant pourquoi la Déesse lui a donné cet indice.

Il sait ce qui peut faire de l’information, il a déjà deux nouvelles idées en tête quant à ce qu’il va devoir faire. Il ne sait pas si la première idée est possible, mais il espère très fort, souhaitant que ça soit suffisant pour que ce soit réalisable.

\- Dernièrement, tu n’es jamais vraiment seul.

Le sens de ce dernier indice n’est pas très clair, cependant, il sait d’instinct que cette fois-ci, elle n’en dira pas plus. La Déesse se lève, s’approche de lui, et dépose un baiser sur son front.

\- Bonne chance, _Careannan_ , un long chemin s’étend devant toi, et il va te falloir du courage et de la force. Ta mère est fière de toi.

\- Ma… Ma mère ? Chuchote le Sorcier, la gorge nouée.

Malhéda lui sourit tendrement et lui caresse la joue.

\- Claudia t’observe depuis l’Autre-Monde, et elle est fière de l’homme que tu es en train de devenir. Sache qu’elle vous aime fort, toi et ton père.

Stiles sent ses joues devenir humides, mais il ne pourrait pas s’en soucier moins. Sa mère continue de veiller sur lui alors même qu’elle ne vit plus. Elle est tellement attachée à eux qu’elle n’a pas pu se résoudre à les attendre sagement de l’autre côté ; elle garde un œil sur eux, et peut-être même qu’elle essaye de les protéger. Il l’imagine, perchée sur un nuage, la tête penchée sur la Terre, riant aux éclats quand lui ou son père sont maladroits, comme elle avait l’habitude de rire, avant. Cette simple pensée le rend confiant en l’avenir. Si sa mère veille au grain, alors il va pouvoir assumer les responsabilités qui lui sont incombées sans qu’il n’ait rien demandé ni même qu’elles aient été rendues officielles. Il se sent serein.

\- Une dernière chose, _Careannan_ , fait la Déesse avec un sourire un peu plus espiègle. Ne néglige jamais ton instinct, et écoute toujours ton cœur.

Tout en disant cela, son index ridé et mate touche la poitrine du Sorcier, du côté gauche, et une douleur immense le parcourt. C’est comme une brûlure qui s’étend sur son pectoral, courant sur sa peau et _sous_ sa peau. Il a l’impression que des milliers de petites aiguilles percent son épiderme. Il se replie sur lui-même, sa tête touchant le sol devant lui, et soudain, tout disparait. La douleur, le contact, la présence ; tout. Lorsqu’il se redresse, la moindre trace de ce qui s’est passé a disparu. Il pourrait presque croire qu’il a halluciné. Le silence qui l’entoure lui semble trop bruyant, il lui vrille les oreilles.

Ses pensées se bousculent sous son crâne, ses idées sont nettes et précises, mais elles ne veulent pas s’ordonner selon un ordre de priorité. Il lui faut presque cinq minutes pour réussir à établir la liste de ce qu’il doit faire maintenant, et la liste des questions que cette entrevue avec la Déesse lui a apporté.  «  _Demande conseil à la Malhéda, et si je peux bien te promettre une chose, c’est qu’importe ce qu’Elle te dira, ou combien cela te semble confus, tu y verras plus clair après ça_. » C’était les paroles de son père, seulement quarante minutes plus tôt, et il a eu raison. Stiles y voit plus clair maintenant, mais il est confus. Un sentiment paradoxal très déplaisant sur lequel il préfère ne pas s’attarder.

Il a du pain sur la planche, et il doit s’y mettre immédiatement.

 

 

 


End file.
